tar_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vance
}}Vance Dewe and Layla Shore are a team of Dating Boxers in Dusk's The Amazing Race Australia 1. Profile This dating couple describe their life as passion and fury. They are both self-admitted hotheads and ultra-competitive, they're each other's biggest fans and harshest critics, claiming they want to build themselves up to be the best that they can be. Will their competitive spirit bring them over the line in first place or will their explosive nature bring them undone? This explosive pair have been dating on and off for the past seven years. They originally met in Brisbane when Layla was holidaying with her then-boyfriend, she went to watch a boxing match where Vance was competing, despite being there with her boyfriend, Layla was smitten, after he won the match she slipped him her number "as a joke" but he followed through. Despite their nine-year age difference and three messy break-ups, the pair are still together against all odds. Vance is one of Australia's most well-known faces in boxing, a two-time Australian Middleweight Boxing Champion who has received some recognition on the world stage, he is the most famous person on the race. The son of a gym owner and infamous boxing coach, Hubert Dewe, Vance grew up around the squared-circle and has spent his entire life working towards his level of success that he has achieved. He admits that his competitive side can certainly have pros and cons, he's working on understanding that not everything in life is a competition. Layla was never interested in boxing until she met Vance, once they began dating she saw how much money he could pull in from prize fights and started supporting him in his training. Vance eventually realized that Layla had potential and began training her, she has had several prize fights, but is yet to challenge for a belt, she is hoping that her exposure from the race may give her the extra push she needs to get the title match. The duo admits to some communication issues and they understand that they may struggle in some of the more stressful parts of the race, but they have been working on controlling their tempers and they hope to pull ahead of the pack on raw physicality. Vance *'Age': 35 *'Occupation': Middleweight Boxer *'Connection to teammate': Partner *'Current City': Perth, WA *'Hometown': Perth, WA *'Favourite Travel Destination': Italy *'Pet Peeve about Teammate': Too many to list. Layla *'Age': 26 *'Occupation': Amateur Boxer/Part-Time Kitchehand *'Connection to teammate': Girlfriend *'Current City': Perth, WA *'Hometown': Cairns, QLD *'Favourite Travel Destination': Oh anywhere in Europe! I backpacked across mainland Europe for six months right after I turned 18 and had the time of my life! I'd kill to go back. *'Pet Peeve about Teammate': He can get a little too judgmental and critical. Dusk's The Amazing Race Australia 1 Race History Post-Race Trivia *Tied with Brooke & Dylan and Jackson & Kane as the first dating couple to run the race. Records *Coming soon Category:Fanon Teams Category:Co-ed teams Category:Love teams Category:Dating teams Category:DuskEars' Content Category:Dusk's The Amazing Race Australia 1